robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maddox10
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Project One page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 12:46, February 4, 2010 Hi Maddox! Hello Maddox, and thanks for joining the wiki! Thank you very much for the extra information you provided on the Project One page, we really appreciate it. Is there any chance you could give us similar information on Project Two: Hex'em and any other robots you have information on. Also, could you please tell us which robots are currently owned by Team RCC as I'm not sure whether the list on that page is right. Thanks again for the information! Christophee (talk) 14:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Hi Maddox. Thanks for your recent edits. I just want to check exactly where each of the Team Mad Science members are from, as your edit to the Project One page was slightly confusing. My understanding is that WJ and Greg are both from the Netherlands, and you and Babeth are from Belgium. Is this correct? Christophee (talk) 12:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the abuse of the English Language I have shown. It's actualy a bit more complicated. Babeth and me both have a mixed parentage. Both our mums are Flemish (Belgian), and our dads Dutch. But if it's related to where we live, yes, Babeth and me live in Vilvoorde, Flanders, our humble adobe "House of Chaos". WJ lives up north, in Friesland, and Greg/Zenith around Rotterdam. :Thanks for the reply. Just to keep things simple, I think we'll keep referring to you and Babeth as Belgian in articles, unless you really want us to mention the mixed parentage. Also, your English is absolutely fine, so there's no need to worry about that at all. Christophee (talk) 18:47, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Maddox, your English is much better than our Dutch or Flemish, and we appreciate your contributions so much. On a slightly different note, could you tell us how popular robotics is in the Netherlands and Belgium at the moment? snowdog140 17:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget Germany. There is a hardcore group that has several events a year. The Germans host the Mad Metal Machine events. Two a year in Bochum. Free entrance for the audience, what isn't actively recruted. More information about MMM here http://www.mad-metal-machines.de/ The forum is rather active, and if you use google translate or babelfish, very good communication is possible. http://forum.roboteers.org/index.php Questions and replies can be done in English. It doesn't pose a problem. At least not for me. (I could use German, with the help of Babeth) For Belgium, there are currently 1.5 teams active. Team RCC, what is a international team. And Marco- Pika and Hades. Team Hard is no longer active, sold all the assets, and went on. Philippe, Nancy and Sam Poppe -Philliper/ Depopposaurus Rex also went on with life. But if I'm not mistaken, Philipper is still waiting reactivation in a shed somewere along the Belgian coast. The Netherlands. I believe Dutch Robot Games does tell it all. Again Google Translate/babelfish is your friend. http://www.dutchrobotgames.nl/ The forum is active. http://www.dutchrobotgames.nl/forum/ As the German forum, people using English ain't kicked out, but replied as soon as possible. The next 2 events for the DRG are Noisivision. A demo event (no full combat) in november, and a multi class Full combat /Heavy Demo event in Belgium in December. I hope this answers the question. Maddox10 (talk) 03:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Christophee. If you want to use any reference, Flemish feels a tad beter than Belgian.Comparable, but not the same as the difference/feelings between Scotsch and English. 03:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. How about I refer to you both as "Flemish (Dutch-speaking Belgian) roboteers"? I think that would be accurate, but let me know if you think it should be worded differently. Also, thanks for all that information about roboteering in Europe nowadays. Christophee (talk) 16:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I've decided just to use the term Flemish and link to the Wikipedia page for people who are not completely familiar with the term. Christophee (talk) 16:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds a good way to arrange it. Thanks. Maddox10 (talk) 18:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Hello Maddox, good to see you around here, always nice to have some roboteers about. I'd like to ask you if you know where we might come about German Robot Wars recordings, because I think we'd all like to see a little more of Black Hole and Tsunami. I'm not convinced that we'll ever get to see those episodes, but I'd love to know if you have any insights. Matt Talk to me 19:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It would surprise me if we can't find the German serie with some help from the GRA forum. So I'll launch your question there. Maddox10 (talk) 21:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) http://forum.roboteers.org/thread.php?threadid=4020&sid=b330ca3e983e5a6826478d701b7f4aba The link to the GRA forum Tsunami page. Maddox10 (talk) 22:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :There looks to be some interesting images in there, I'll have to have a read through it in English before uploading any though. Thanks, as always. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) A fast reaction on my question. http://forum.roboteers.org/thread.php?threadid=5077&sid=1687bb35bcf110daabe685326b9cb908 In short, the German Struggle series can be aquired. And Black hole is gathering dust somewere. Maddox10 (talk) 10:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks ever so much for doing that for us. I have a basic understanding of German, but not enough to read through that thread unfortunately. Did somebody say they are actively going to try to acquire the German series, or did they just say that it would be possible to acquire it? Either way, it's good news. Christophee (talk) 11:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::After reading through again, it seems to me that IceMaster is saying that he has the German series on DVD, and is offering it to anyone who wants it. I may be completely misunderstanding it though. Christophee (talk) 12:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) You're correct in the translation. I just did send a PM to René/Icemaster to arrange the transfer of 1 DVD. Maddox10 (talk) 12:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Similarly, I've emailed him to request a copy, I'll upload to Youtube if transfer can be arranged. Now, only the complete Extreme Warriors/Nickelodean set remains... Matt Talk to me 12:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the German Wars have been found :) Sam (BAZINGA) 13:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Very exciting indeed. I haven't got round to watching the Dutch series yet, so I think I'll do that soon and then watch the German series once it's uploaded. Thanks again for all the help you've given us Maddox. We all really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 14:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's links to playlists of the Dutch Wars in Playlist (here). Sam (BAZINGA) 14:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Well it appears the DVD is on its way to you Maddox, I'll let you sort out uploading to YouTube, unless you'd prefer I do it, in which case, I'll wait to see whether I can get a copy of that DVD. Matt Talk to me 15:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't do uploading to Youtube, so, once we have the DVD here, a copy will be send to you. You can mail me to exchange adress's and furter information. Maddox10 (talk) 16:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, if you'll give me your email address, I'll send you a message with my mailing address etc. Matt Talk to me 16:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) maddox10@hotmail.com Maddox10 (talk) 04:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Can this DVD be sent digitally, like in zip file or something? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll see what I can do when I get it Matt Talk to me 17:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :That one was for Maddox actually, I figured it would be preferable to physically mailing if it can be done. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) One thing I'd like to know Obviously, you were on the team of Scraptosaur 03 in UK Series 7, and against St. Agro, it failed to self-right. The commentary over the battle implied that Scraptosaur simply ran out of gas, but to me, it looked like Scraptosaur had enough gas, it was just too long to self-right. Could Scraptosaur 03 self-right? Was it a case of not having enough Co2, or was there another reason it failed to self-right? Sorry to bombard you with questions, but whenever you get time to tell us, you've also been asked a few things here and here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I think Scrap could only selfright with a full bottle and undamaged flipper-arm tubes. Now, I have to admit I didn't do a lot on that machine. Some small welding here and there. Maddox10 (talk) 14:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ODT-001 in Extreme 1? A few days ago, one of our users uploaded these images from the second Extreme 1 Annihilator, showing a robot resembling ODT-001 being worked on in the Pits by Team RCC. Can you confirm whether or not the robot in the first image is ODT-001? If so, do you know any more information regarding its cameo in Extreme 1, Team RCC's association with it, and whether or not it was intended to appear in any televised events at the time? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:17, August 12, 2017 (UTC) That was before Babeth and me joined team RCC, so I don't have any information on this. I'll check with leo.